


养我的人是工作狂 下(1/2)

by YueYuJC970510



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueYuJC970510/pseuds/YueYuJC970510
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	养我的人是工作狂 下(1/2)

下篇（1/2）：表白

父母在我大一的时候因为一次交通意外去世了，本来家里也没什么钱，父亲生前又借了些高利贷，所以债务就这么找上门，但我还完全没有收入能力，就被迫停学了。

当时我在酒吧认识的朋友说会给我找一份工作，赚得很快，我也没问清楚就答应。

于是第一次做0的经验就献给了我完全不认识的陌生人。他们把我和一个磕了药的男人锁在房间里，我被他强行压在床上趴着，粗大的欲望也没预警就直接进入后庭，不顾我的惨叫声不停抽送直到我哭干眼泪。而门外的人数着钞票，从我应得的报酬里面抽取把剩下不多的部分留给我。

从那天开始，我的世界再也没有温度。

为了更快地还完债务我索性加入这个行业，反正都脏了多做几次没有差。因为长得还过得去，容易拉客，加上我把房子也卖了，两年内我就清空了所有债务。但是冷却的心已经离不开这种生存方式，我也没有力气振作起来。

身边还有为数不多能接受我的朋友，但大多是同行，少不了那些嗑药酗酒和虚荣的人。

不知不觉这种日子也过惯了，没想到入行的六年后，我会在“狩猎场”里遇到他。

第一次被人包养，还和他过了久违的正常日子，加上他的温柔和细腻，我觉得爱上他并不是我的冲动，一切情有可原。

所以我不想被他抛弃，不想去拿自己不能再承受伤害的心去赌他对我的感情。

索性抢先一步离开他，反正在乎他的日子我也过累了。

反正像我这样的人，回归平凡的生活本来就是一种奢求。

因为恐惧而发颤的牙床逐渐平静下来，坐在大哥房间内的床上我冷静得不正常，明明是待宰的羔羊...是放弃了吗？房门明明开着，房外明明没人，大门也没上锁，我却没有逃跑的动力。

也许是因为就算逃跑了也不知道应该去哪里...

谁会在乎我？谁的门会为我敞开？

是我自甘堕落。

无药可救，没有反抗之力的发泄工具。

“你给我呆着。”大哥说完就离开了房间，将门从外面锁上，把我关在昏暗的房间里。这里的味道很怪，空气中弥漫着潮湿的黏腻感，上一次来到这里是两年前了。

我一直在躲避这个叫武哥的人，总是会避免自己出现在他的活动范围内，可惜刚刚离开夜店的时候忘了他的存在，被抓到是我活该。

不过三分钟，房门再次被推开，武哥和他身后另一个略壮的男性走了进来。

我发现事情不对劲，就瞪大眼睛问：“他是谁？”

没想到武哥他不仅没有回答我，还伸手压住我的后脑勺强硬地给我舌吻。这吻一点都不温柔，比起调情更像是在报仇般。舌头互相缠绕着，我感觉到他舌上有一个苦涩的小药丸，发现的瞬间小药丸就被他用舌头推入我的舌后，一个不小心被我给吞下去了。

我推开他连连退到床的另一侧，捂着嘴慌张地望着他得逞的脸，“你给我吃了什么？！”

“不是会上瘾的那种，放心。”说着就脱去自己的衣服，他身后的男人也褪下上衣和外裤，“只是让你乖一点而已，一次服务两个人还没玩过吧？”

听闻，剧烈的心跳就快要将我震昏过去，胃酸的滚烫好像在告知我那小药丸即将奏效。

这整天我都没吃什么，这样药效会更快发挥作用的。

会断片的吧？如果是那种药的话...“走开！我不玩这个！”

“啪！”一声，一个巴掌打得我耳鸣，脸颊阵阵作痛。

两个人像猎食动物般一步步靠近我，把我逼到床的最角落...

一开始意识还是清楚的，所以反抗的时候受了不少挨打。但不知道从哪一段开始我只能隐隐约约感知到某些片段。他们说的话进入我的耳朵仿佛是我从来没听过的语言，我的脑袋没有办法分析他们的话语，身体却会无意识地跟着他们的要求做任何事。他们一前一后轮流用那恶心的东西侵犯我的嘴和后庭，扩张也没好好做。还强迫我说调晴的话，用下流的语言称呼他们，用殴打和暴力的抽送方式威胁我大声发出他们喜欢的声音。

无论是身体还是心理，都被他们彻彻底底地玩了一遍。

断断续续的记忆只能大概记得起，最后自己是被丢回那个街头死角的。

全身上下没有一处是不疼痛的，四肢无力，我只能缩成虾球躺在墙角，任凭越来越寒冷的风刺透自己。觉得右裤袋有点鼓，伸手去探索才发现里面有一叠现金，大概是那两个人塞给我的。

好，很好，你就值这点价值。

恼怒和卑微充满我的心肺，我将现金一张不剩地用仅存的力气丢在我能扔到的最远的地方。那些罪恶的纸张被风吹起漩涡，带离了我的视野，也带走了我闭上眼之前最后的一声叹息。

等到意识恢复的时候我只觉得自己好像在一辆开着暖气的车子里，被一个熟悉的人搂在怀中。我眯着眼睛查看眼前的景色，才意识到自己身处出租车后座。

因为用药的副作用我的脑袋像被人徒手撕裂一般疼痛，胃也传来阵阵灼热感。我虚脱的躯体不由自主地颤抖着，嘴里满是鲜血腥味和那两个禽兽的味道。

“有谦。”听见我因为头疼而发出微弱的呻吟声，把我搂住的人轻轻呼唤着我的名字。

我的意识顿时完全清醒，抬头看这个胸膛的主人。

是王嘉尔。

“停车！”我用尽全力将他推开，用沙哑的声音命令道。

出租车马上靠路边停了下来，我不顾王嘉尔的劝住就拖着狼疮的脚步下车步行，幸好这里已经接近王嘉尔的住处了，加上已经是凌晨时分，路上的行人不多。

“有谦，有谦！”王嘉尔很快就下车跟了上来，“我背你吧，你都走不动了，”

“跟你有什么关系？！不需要！”我头也不回前进着，呵斥的声音划破寒冷的空气，“离我远一点！”

不需要你的关心，不需要你的温柔了。

我已经决定回到以前的生活，这些小事我自己承受。

“金有谦！”他跑到我面前挡住我的去路，露出担心的眼神。

“不要...不要帮我!”我狼狈地推开他，绕过他的身体，“我自己可以走...我自己走...”

话虽然这么说，双脚已经没办法再前进几步，片刻后我就害怕跌倒扶到了墙上，摸着墙艰难地前行。王嘉尔不再出声，只是默默地跟在我的身后直到他的单位底层。但是没料到电梯刚好在维修，看着紧急用的楼梯我终于撑不住了跌坐在地上。

这样还要爬8楼...

王嘉尔看我这副德行，就走到我面前半蹲着示意要背我。

我没办法，只好厚脸皮地妥协了。

他本来就比我瘦小一些，不是那么适合背我，更何况还要上8层楼梯...

又是那股暖流，又是那个幸福的幻想。

跟他坦白会被抛弃的...

太痛苦了...

“还懂得怎么回家啊，王嘉尔。”我有气无力地说着，楼梯间的封闭空间回荡着我沙哑的声音，“不是要找灵感吗？不是老无视我的存在...吗？”胸腔非常闷，每说一句话头就更痛一些，话还没说完我就咳了几声。

“...先别说话了。”他没多说什么，声音无比沉重。

进屋后，我被他放躺在沙发上，随后他便去浴室给我放热水离开了我的视线范围。我拿出手机查看才发现崔荣宰在事发前后打了将近50通电话给我。

可能是发现我被强行带上车了在担心我吧，于是拨通了他的号码。

“有谦！有谦你回到家了吗？！”手机那一头的嗓门特别大。

“...嗯，回到了...”

“我看见你被逼上了黑色轿车，可是我的手下来不及尾随没有第一时间去救你...那之后我找到了王嘉尔老师，我们就一起到处找你找了好久，最后才发现你被他们带回了那个上车的地方。所以我让王嘉尔老师带你回家去，也不敢让你去医院，因为...怕你做非法交易的事会被警方发现。”

“原来如此...”

“你放心，我已经知道他们的身份了，我哥哥会帮你处理，以后再有这样的人找上你要告诉我知道吗？”

“嗯，谢谢。”

“不用道谢了，我过一会儿去看你。”

“没关系，你忙你的。”

“我担心你啊有谦...”

“没事，死不了，我想休息休息。”

“...好吧...”

“谢谢你，荣宰...以后让你做免费一次。”

“算了吧，我对男人不感兴趣...但是记得帮我拿签名啊，哈哈。”

慢吞吞地洗了澡之后，我看着镜子里的自己发呆。白皙的皮肤上没有一处是完好无损的，不是红到发紫的伤就是青到发黑的淤青，从脖子的掐痕到大腿内侧一块块的积血，从胸前到背后...最严重的是腰间还在冒血的咬痕，最难藏住的是左脸颊上被呼巴掌时因为戒指刮伤而留下了好多道细长的伤口，后庭内外因为他们没有好好做扩张的关系大概都受伤了，浑身肌肉酸痛。

其实，还挺熟悉的。

这行做了6年，伤没少受的，虽然被下药是第一次。

“有谦，还好吗？”王嘉尔的声音从浴室外传来，大概是没听见动静了的关系。

“嗯。”

“衣服不用穿出来了，我直接帮你敷药。”

“...好。”太不争气了，都怪这副身体现在需要别人的照顾...

我艰难地扶着墙，打开浴室的门，王嘉尔在门外提着药箱伸出空的那只手打算给我搀扶。我迟疑一会儿才接受他的帮助。

光着身子坐在他的床边，他什么也没说就这样静静地给我处理大大小小的伤口，我也没有力气和他倔，任由他的温柔温暖我心脏的每个角落。

把我当人看的人不多，对我这么温柔的人更是稀有。

你是那个冰冷世界的光芒，王嘉尔。

触手可及又无法占有的光芒。

他给我处理腿间的伤口时角度正好可以透过衣领看见他淤青的锁骨，还有好多被他藏在厚衣下变了色的皮肤。

看他这个样子好心痛。

如果我离开之后他还是这么放荡，任由别人伤害自己的话，我会不忍心走的。

“你也受伤了。”我打破沉寂，他依然什么也没说，面无表情不想做任何回应。我哼笑一声，“何必呢，他都死了五年了。”

只见他拿着医用棉花的手颤抖一下，像小孩做错事一样抿了下嘴，头也不抬。

“朴珍荣都和我说了，你前男友的事...别再这样逃避了，好吗？虽然和我没关系...但你不适合。”

这么美好的你不适合。

“《明知》的封面，是他对你的期待...你知道的吧？”

他依然没有回应，示意让我将身体翻过去扑在床上好方便处理背后的伤。

换了个姿势我又看不见他的脸了，这样也好。

这样我才说得出口。

“等我走得动了就会自己离开的，王嘉尔。”我深深叹口气，“...卡我会还你，用过的钱也会慢慢还你，以后想和我做的时候再联络我就行了。”

给我敷药的手在语落后停顿片刻，过一会儿才听见他的回应：“...为什么？”

为什么？你问我为什么吗？

“因为我爱上你了。”说着我将头埋在手臂里，像说遗言一样悲伤的情绪充满在我没办法控制的语气里，忍耐了好久的眼泪跟着流下来，“我爱上你了，所以...让我自己离开...不需要你开口赶我走...”胸腔不由自主地抽泣，弄得我的脑袋更是疼痛，哭声掺和着痛苦的呻吟从我捂在床面的嘴里发出。

说出来了，说出来就好了，说出来就解脱了。

我们之间的关系撇清了，幸福的幻想终于结束了。

只是他那无药可救的温柔还是能触动我，他伸过来轻轻抚摸我后脑勺的手还是能安慰我，他的声音，他的细腻，他还是占据着我的心底深处不走，“别哭了，头会更痛的。”

王嘉尔，你这样我能不哭吗？

隔天下午我从他的床上醒过来，费力地找遍整个单位，发现他又不在了。餐桌只留下头痛药和消炎药，还有一碗凉掉的汤和纸条。

大概又去找陌生人玩了吧。

身体是他的我能怎么阻止。

我像老人一样移动身子坐到餐桌旁拿起纸条看，他的字迹好丑，明明是作家不是吗？

“汤加热了才喝，喝完了才吃药。”

简短的几个字，让我难受死了。

“其实你不用为我准备这些，哥。”我自言自语。记得第一天入住的时候我就和他说过这样的话，如果他现在就坐在我的面前，大概会一样回答：“我知道，我乐意。”然后露出好久没见的笑颜。

残忍，太残忍了。

占据了我的心又不让我占有你，不接受我又对我温柔。

比起身体的痛，心里更痛。

幸好已经表白了，也下定决心离开了，不然再这样拉扯下去我会承受不来的。

“叮咚”门铃突然响起，我马上抹去眼角差点掉下来的眼泪，做好表情管理。

“王老师不在家。”我没办法马上站起来就先朝门口的方向交代一声。

不料门外的人似乎自备钥匙，门被他开锁推开了。

带着轻快步伐走进来的是那个穿着大衣的朴珍荣，他左盼右盼然后定睛在我身上，露出心情不错的笑容。“嗨有谦，我来看你了。”说着他提起手中的两杯美式咖啡，转身关上大门。

他自顾自说着来龙去脉，还给我热了汤。

大概就是王嘉尔出门前交代他来照顾我，但是他请不了假所以下班了才赶过来拿咖啡谢罪的事，不过关于我受伤的原因他好像并不是很清楚。

也罢。

喝着热汤，一直不太舒服的胃终于好一些。

“他没说他去哪里吗？”我问，其实也不期待答案。

没想到朴珍荣喝了口咖啡，对我一脸莫名其妙地傻笑，“哭坟去了。”

“啊？”

“他早上打来一通电话问我那个人的墓碑立在哪里，然后就独自过去看看了。五年了啊有谦...这是他第一次去看他。”朴珍荣无奈地摇了摇头，却按捺不住喜悦的表情，“这说明他终于接受了学长已经死的事实。你对他说了什么啊？真不愧是你，我就知道你对他而言不一般。”

我愣住了，不可思议地瞪大眼睛。

所以...他正常了？以后不再为了逃避事实而出去鬼混了？

“真的假的...”我放下汤匙再次确认。

“我也还没反应过来...”说着他微微叹气，眼眶泛着喜极而泣的泪光，“他终于不再逃避了...五年...气死我了...”

我们互相对视，都尴尬地流下喜悦的眼泪。

我大概能了解朴珍荣的心情。作为挚友，怎么能忍心看自己在乎的人不断用伤害自己的方式去逃避，劝说了五年无效，突然迎来这样的转变是有多喜悦，又有多难以置信。

“虽然不太了解过程，但谢谢你有谦，我相信把他从过去救出来的是你。”

“...我什么也没做。”

“别这么说，真的很感谢你，救了我最好的朋友。”

我也不多说什么，以意味深长的微笑作为回应。

是啊，不逃避了，不再伤害自己和别人了，不再夜不归宿，不再找陌生的人了...

太好了王嘉尔，你这样我才能安心地离开。

确认我有好好服药和更换伤口的纱布后，朴珍荣就留下带来的咖啡回去了。

我坐在沙发上发愣地看着没开启的电视机，喝着凉掉的美式咖啡，喜悦和悲伤同时在我的思绪中干扰着我。

回忆起我们过去愉快的日子，一幕幕像电影，像别人的故事一般。那样幸福简单的生活能成为自己珍藏的记忆也是够幸运的，不必再强求什么。

就是这样，金有谦。

即使他不再放荡，但不能接受别人的真心一事还是摆在眼前的事实。

别再想了，你承受不了他的抛弃。

等我走得动了就会自己离开，已经决定了。

大门冷不丁地从外面被缓缓推开，我吓得放下手中的咖啡杯望过去。进来的那个人用鸭嘴帽的阴影遮住自己哭肿的双眼，却遮掩不了哭红的翘鼻。他看我坐在沙发上打量着他，就把帽子压得更低关上大门。

又气人，又可爱。

“哥，回来了。”我轻声道，忍不住露出欣慰的笑。

王嘉尔似乎明白这抹微笑的含义，默默地点了头走近我，像在外面受了委屈终于回到家的孩子一样。

我站起来用手拍去他肩膀上和帽子上白花花的雪，“原来外面下雪了啊，是初雪呢，可惜我没注意到。”说着就试探地伸手去掀起他的帽子，确定他不抗拒就将他哭丧的脸从阴影中完全放出来，“这些年辛苦了，回来就好。”我捧着他的脸，看着他还在泛泪的双眸真挚地说道。

相信他也一直很努力地想摆脱过去，不然怎么可能我一句话就决定接受事实。

他一个人挣扎了很久呢，真的辛苦了。

“咖啡...”他闻到了我口中的咖啡味，突然露出有些慌张的表情。

“啊，对不起，是珍荣哥带来的...”我马上捂住嘴巴，都忘了他不喜欢咖啡的味道。

正想转身去漱口，后脑勺就被一股力量压住，王嘉尔微微歪过头，紧闭着眼睛，发烫的双唇和舌头直接往我嘴上送。我根本没有反应过来，舌头的灼热感就有些急促地游走在我的口腔内，从上颚到舌根处，从舌下温热的滑动到他轻轻地吸吮我的舌头。

他像发了疯一样不停吻我，然后将我压在沙发上，我完全没有反抗的力气。

这个吻...

唾液的交错发出拨动心弦的滋滋声，直到我发出微弱的抗拒声他才放开我的双唇，错愕地望着我片刻，随后紧紧地抱住我的身躯。

好难受，心脏好难受。

这个吻...我不聪明，但我很清楚，他吻的不是我。

他好像哭了，忍不住的抽泣声从我的颈窝处传来，似乎还模糊地说了一句：

“Good bye，Mark...good bye...”

不需要别人加以解释，我也会明白那是谁的名字。

嘴里的咖啡味变得好苦涩。

总算明白了，他有多爱那个人嘴里咖啡的味道。

（待续）


End file.
